Primus, meet Primus
by The Princess Maker
Summary: Mrs. Pearl Primus's spirit is called before Optimus's Creator, who has a request for her. Takes place in both Prime-B.H./R.I.D 2015 series. I own only the plot!
1. The Summons

**Here is my second story for the **_**Transformers **_**franchise, co-starring famous African-American choreographer/dancer Pearl Primus! *wild applause* **

**I do not own Mrs. Primus or the **_**Transformers **_**franchise or even the photo icon for this two-shot – I own only the plot! **

**I recommend you read ****_The Dance IS a Weapon_ before this one. Anyway, let's begin! **

**Part One takes place shortly before the finale TV movie to the **_**Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters **_**series, 'Predacons Rising'.**

* * *

(_As Pearl Primus plays around with her husband and family members, the group catches sight of a giant, purple robotic figure with a long beard stepping out of a cloud of fog. The giant figure motions for Pearl to follow him through the fog..._)

Part One: The Summons

If you led a good life on Earth, entered Heaven, and were able to reunite with your family and friends, there may be no need to go anywhere else other than watch over those you've left behind.

Mrs. Pearl Primus was not expecting to be summoned.

But when a robotic-like being the size of a small building beckons you, it is probably in your best interest to follow.

When Pearl first entered the fog she couldn't see her messenger but as she kept walking, the cloud dissipated and the environment around her had drastically changed. At present she now was in a VERY large room where a massive ball attached to what resembled wires stood in the center. Her gigantic purple-clad messenger was here too, and he motioned his arm forward across the drop in the floor as if telling her that this was the reason for her being brought here.

Pearl continued walking towards the space and to her amazement, a metallic bridge started building out of _nowhere_! Just when she thought things couldn't get _more _unusual, a deep robotic-sounding voice emanated from the 'hole' in the center of the ball (she knew it was talking because the light coming from it flickered).

"Pearl Eileene Primus?"

Pearl froze at the use of her full name. "Yes, I am..." she said slowly.

For some reason, she got the sense that whoever was in the ball smiled a little.

"I am glad you have made it safely. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Primus -" and at Pearl's visibly shocked face "-yes, I am _that _Primus. The Creator and god of 'the race of transforming robots'."

_Just like what Optimus said! _Pearl thought.

"Yes, exactly what Optimus told you," she sensed the smile grow bigger. "It brings me great honor to have you, the first human, in our presence."

Glancing around, Pearl caught flashes of other beings in the room. "Where is...this?" she asked, waving her arm around.

"This is the Core of Cybertron - _I _am Cybertron itself. Yes, this is in fact my true form," Primus added before she could ask. "I'll admit, I started having a bit of an identity crisis when I first caught sight of the inside of a computer system..."

Despite herself, Pearl snickered a little. "I'd feel like a giant!"

"Yes, a _planet-size _giant!" Primus added, and they both laughed until he abruptly stopped and Pearl could tell his expression became gravely serious.

"Pearl Primus, I have summoned your spirit here for a reason. In the following days one of my children, Optimus Prime, will accomplish two tasks: one, he will contain the evil spirit of my brother Unicron; two, he will empty the Matrix of Leadership into the Core here, sacrificing himself and thereby allowing new life to flourish."

Pearl let out a low whistle. "A lot of folks are really gonna miss him." She had _definitely _got that vibe from him.

"Yes, they will. Therefore, I have a request of you, Miss Pearl. I want you to be the first to meet him when the time comes and accompany him until his next journey."

Now Pearl had already got the idea that Optimus was about to die and while it wasn't shocking (as she'd experienced with her family and friends), something needled at her.

"I...I understand he's going to die, but surely, _I _shouldn't be the one to meet him, we only met once! I haven't done nearly anything as noteworthy as him! He probably doesn't even remember me so there must be someone else, his parents, a friend, a special someone -" Primus laughed.

"His friends' and 'special someone's' times have not yet arrived. As to you not being remembered, well," a light blue see-through arm emerged from the Core, "this will prove otherwise." The pointing finger touched Pearl's head and instantly she was thrust into Optimus's viewpoint.

_She saw and felt Optimus's shock at finding her obituary...Felt the growing sadness and regret and finally his sorrowful yell to the sky... _

_But as he lay on the ground, his eyes found something Pearl had once said..._

Primus released her. Pearl let out a gasp, turned to hold the railing and began crying heavily from the emotions of it. She had experienced this before but not to this extent. The bearded purple Cybertronian knelt down to her.

"Miss Pearl, I am Alpha Trion. I was once Optimus's mentor. I am honored you're here with us and more so that Optimus truly believes you're his mother."

Surprised, Pearl looked up at him. "Most Cybertronians do not have families - or at least, what humans would consider families. Some are lucky to have a sibling but rarely do we have a father...or a mother."

"But why would he choose _me_? We only met once-"

"And in that time you told him how you bring others together through dancing, despite the fact that you are a femme and not of 'proper' color." Primus put in. "When you first met Optimus, he wasn't entirely sure about humankind but you convinced him otherwise. Essentially, you became his mother simply by being yourself."

_This is true, _Pearl thought as she looked down the abyss. She didn't try to disguise her convictions on dancing or prejudice to Optimus. She never would've guessed she would be the one to change his mind. And now Optimus - _her son _\- was going to die...

"Primus, as Optimus's God, is this to be his fate?" she asked, turning to face the Core. There was silence for a moment.

"You must know, I cannot tell the future. However, in this case...yes, that is to be Optimus's fate. For now."

Pearl looked down for a moment, then she wiped her eyes with her arm and said "I'll do it. Even giant robot beings need their mothers."

Primus smiled broadly though it wasn't visible. "I knew you'd say that," his translucent arm appeared again and motioned for her to step on it.

"Let us press on. We have much to discuss and not a whole lot of time left..."

* * *

*_Pearl is shown being introduced to three other Thirteen_ _members_*_  
_

_Once brought into the Core to discuss the upcoming events, Pearl was introduced to two others who'd be aiding her: Mini-con originator Micronus, and the bizarre-lookin Onyx. Whist awaiting Optimus's 'death' Primus thought for Pearl to stay close by and so sent her to Solus Prime, the Maker and only female member of the group.  
_

*_Pearl and Solus frown at one another and ignore each other while in Solus's forge_*

_It was said that the two were not particularly thrilled at the arrangement as neither understood the other's ways... _

*_Pearl mentions __something that causes Solus to stop hammering and look at her in surprise. Over the next few days, Solus stops working and sits closer to Pearl. Eventually Unicron arrives_*

_As Solus rushed Pearl towards the Outer Core, the two expressed regret that they didn't make much of their time together. Before Solus sent Pearl off, she impored her to protect Optimus... _

* * *

***Whew!* Part One is complete! We've seen Pearl enter the Allspark by Primus's summons. Stay tuned for Part Two!**


	2. The End Is Just The Beginning Again

**Since Part One (and the whole plot of **_**Dance**_**), Optimus and Pearl Primus – his 'Mna' – have been reunited and have spent some of their time together doing dance lessons :D **

**However, fate has other plans in mind for everyone's favorite red and blue truck hero…**

* * *

(_Pearl Primus is demonstrating a dance technique in a dance studio to her son, Optimus Prime. As he works at it, Pearl glimpses Onyx Prime in the mirror. She sighs to herself, knowing the day is coming…._)

Part Two: The End Is Just The Beginning Again

Pearl wasn't expecting her studying biology to be used when teaching a robotic alien being how to dance. It took a while, but eventually they managed to figure out what body part the other was referring to.

_More importantly_, she thought as they walked along, _Optimus has proven quite an adequate dancer_. Of course it was difficult to be a hundred-percent sure of the exact particulars, as Pearl had never thought she would ever be teaching a being bigger than a small house how to dance.

_BOOM_. Optimus landed on his feet. He was still pretty awkward when it came to leaps/jumps (having no need to do so outside of battle) but he was eager to better them.

_One of the few clips I saw of Mother's dancing involves jumping side-to-side,_ he had told her son, his 'little brother' Onwin. _That's the dance I want to master first._

"Mna, will you start the part of the music where you slap your knees?" Optimus asked. Pearl began singing it as best she could without instrumental accompaniment. Optimus bent down and thumped his knees and before long had moved on through the rest of the piece. His last jump landed him further ahead.

"I believe I am getting the hang of this dance's jumps, Mna," Optimus said as he straightened himself out, "But I still am having difficulty with spinning-"

Optimus turned around, expecting to find Pearl either beside him or just catching up to him. So when he saw that she was still distance away and _not_ following him, he knew something wasn't right.

"Mna...?" Optimus asked as he started walking back before _whump_. He blinked in confusion and put his hand out...and both were startled to find an invisible barrier between them.

"Mother, what is happening?" Optimus asked, trying to keep his nerves from wigging out as the two felt around.

Stopping, Pearl looked down at her feet. "Time for us to leave one another." she replied softly.

"Leave?" Optimus shook his head quickly. "Mna, stop, you're starting to scare me, why would-"

"Your mother is correct, Optimus," spoke a new, deep voice from behind Pearl. A tall bot with wings and of varying shades of brown materialized before them. For the briefest of moments Optimus was afraid but then recognized the being as Onyx Prime, a member of the original Thirteen. He bowed and heard a giggle coming from behind _him_.

"If I recall correctly, Nexus said you don't _need_ to bow," Optimus turned to see a small levitating green bot coming up to his side. "You're one of _us_, remember?" The bot, whom Optimus recognized as Micronus Prime, looked toward Pearl and smiled bigger.

"Mrs. Pearl Primus!" He joyfully joined hands with a sadly smiling Pearl. "I thank you for taking care of our youngest member and I welcome you to the border of our realm - the Realm of the Primes."

"You know my mother? Why are we here?" Optimus's processor was playing catch-up.

"You are here to train, Optimus," Onyx answered. "To defeat our evil brother, The Fallen. He threatens to escape and reek havoc in the real world. Your mother has been keeping you 'hidden', in a way."

"What does she mean by 'leaving'?" The two older Primes' smiles disappeared and they glanced at one another. Micronus floated closer to him.

"Optimus, we have heard of individuals from other worlds who are worthy of being Primes, Miss Pearl being one of many humans. But, alas, none of them have carried the Matrix. She cannot enter here. This is where you must part."

"Then I'm not going."

"Optimus-" Onyx started.

"_No_. No one has asked what I wish and now that I _finally_ have it, I have to leave it all behind!?" Optimus started pounding the barrier as hard as he could. Pearl, who was now crying heavily, ran up to the invisible wall and pressed her hands against it. Now, Onyx and Micronus weren't upset by Optimus's refusal to leave his mother and, being the nice guys they were, the two friends put their hands to the ground and 'lifted' a part of the barrier.

Pearl ran to Optimus, who got down to let her hug his helm while he (_carefully!_) hugged her back, both crying all the while.

"You gotta go on, Optimus." Pearl said once they caught their breaths. "I had to when Percy - and I - joined our ancestors. Your brother had to go on..."

"And I have gone on without several of my fri-_family_, including my...*ahem!* special someone..." Despite the sadness, he smiled when Pearl snickered in the way your parents do when you talk about your sufficient other.

"It's just somethin' we gotta do." Pearl sniffed, wiping her nose. "I know you can do it, Optimus."

"If I see any of my team again, may I teach them what you taught me about dancing?" Optimus asked, wiping his optics.

"Of course! One day we'll see each other again and I better see that you've been practicing, _Optimist Prime_."

Optimus laughed. The two hugged one more time and Pearl backed up. The two other Primes set the barrier down and Onyx gathered Pearl in his hands.

"I love you, Mna! Tell everyone else I love them and I'll miss them!" Optimus called out.

"I will, and I love you too, Optimus!" At that, Onyx leaped into the air and out of sight...

(_Some moments later, as they're flying_)

"Are you alright, Miss Pearl?" Onyx asked when Pearl started crying.

"*sniff* Yes, I'm okay, just...miss him already!" she giggled through her tears and Onyx knew she'd be alright.

(_Back at the Realm of the Primes_)

Optimus gasped and leaned forward, hands on his knees.

"Need a minute?" Micronus asked, concerned. He heard Optimus took a deep breath.

"No," Optimus straightened up, "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

(_Sometime much later, after Bumblebee and Optimus's teams defeat_ _Galvatronus_)_  
_

"Optimus?" Bumblebee asked once they were alone and things were quiet. "Is she still here? Your mother, I mean?"

Optimus looked at him and then out to the horizon and smiled. "She's where she needs to be right now. But I know we'll see her again soon."

(_Sometime after that, Ratchet and Undertone are working in one of the new Council buildings. Undertone chirps something._)

RATCHET _(surprised):_ "He threatened to beat you up? Why?"

(UNDERTONE chirps in Mini-Con language, while making punching gestures and then sulks.)

RATCHET (_scolding_): "Undertone, you're not less worthy because you're a Mini-Con but physically fighting won't help others see you any better. (_calmer, more lighter_) Try dancing."

(_Ratchet looks behind him as we fade into a painting hanging on the wall. It is of Pearl and her immediate family with the addition of Optimus._)

RATCHET (_voice-over, as it focuses on Pearl and Optimus_): "That's what Optimus's mother taught him!"

* * *

**And that's the end! Here's where mother and son part...for now. No worries- I'm sure they'll dance again together one day :D **

**I know I didn't mark them like I usually do but the title of this part comes from a line in the 1998 movie _Pleasantville_. Micronus's line about bowing was (spoiler!) from Nexus Prime in the book _Transformers: Exiles _by Alex Irvine. In addition, the part about lifting the invisible barrier comes from an episode of _Steven Universe_. **

**The dance Optimus states that he wants to master first, I believe, is "Hard Time Blues" and I believe that's the dance performed in the Youtube video "Pearl Primus solo tabanka teach". If it isn't, I IMPLORE someone to correct me!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the journeys with Optimus Prime and real-life pioneer Pearl Primus. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
